Lightening Blue Eyes
by AidenB
Summary: The sequel to Golden Child...Sydney attempts to make amends, Sark tries on a new role and Vaughn goes off the deep end.
1. A Palace

**A/N: The original story is on my user page, the extended version by the fabulous Melokia can be found by searching on my favourite author's list or somewhere on my user page. I tried to post a link but this lovely site wouldn't let me.**

* * *

So he's completely transformed his home for them.  
Even if the baby's room is beautiful, even if it takes her breath away.  
It will not make her change her mind.  
She has to return to Vaughn and try and rebuild her life, make amends.  
Vaughn was just...confused.  
He didn't want to hurt her.  
Sark doesn't like this idea.  
That's an understatement.  
He is furious.  
He won't let her do it.  
But Sydney will have the last word.  
She and little baby Julian are going back home.  
What was she thinking?  
That she and Sark could be a family?  
Never.


	2. A Choice

**A/N: Thank you for the review 28dOOMDoom28. Remember to check my user page for Golden Child, the original to this and Melokia's extended version of the story. All links are on the first page.**

* * *

Sark tries a different tact.

"Why don't you stay the night?. Relax, think".

Sydney looks at him wearily. "I can't stay, I've already been here too long. I have to fix things."

He sighs; "Will you at least take a shower?"

He still has some of her clothes from when...

well, when they were _last _together.

Sydney accepts and reluctantly leaves the baby in his care.

She showers and he's right, she _does_ feel much better. She changes clothes and finds him in the living room, their child inhis arms.

He makes things look so simple.

He always has.


	3. A Fantasy

It is not as if she hasn't thought about this.  
But if she's honest, she can't see Sark as a father.  
Her cosy little dream lasted all of two days.  
Then her _father_ had to call. If she comes back soon, people won't suspect.  
Vaughn hasn't said anything.  
She could simply say she was still in hospital.  
It would be so easy to just go back.  
If she wants to.  
And she _does._  
She feels too guilty about how things turned out with Vaughn.  
She just knows that once she can just talk to him everything will be good again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this explains things better about Sydney's decision. SEARCH for Melokia's story in the Alias section (duh : )if you can't find any links on my user page, the original piece is definitely on my user page**.


	4. A Homecoming

**A/N: My apologies, I had internet problems. Here it is. Enjoy**

* * *

**A Homecoming**

The house is still.  
All lights are off.  
The darkness causes her baby to mewl.

She hugs him to her chest and turns on some lights.

Vaughn is in the kitchen, standing in the shadows, staring at the gifts from well wishers. Sydney is startled to see him like this, he's changed.

"Vaughn"

He looks at her and the bruise on his eye makes her fill with shame.

"I'm sorry" she begins but he shoots to his feet and that look that made her so afraid is back in his eyes.

"How dare you" he explodes

He raises his fist

* * *

**I should point out again that this is a series of DRABBLES. Somone emailed...Anyway, thanks for the previous reviews : ).**


	5. A Father

**A Father**

* * *

Sark has never felt so overwhelmed. He should have driven off and gone home. Yet he stays there, wondering why one tiny little being and one bitter woman will not leave his thoughts.

He realises the baby's delicate blanket lies forgotten in the backseat, he thinks momentarily, then decides to leave it on the doorstep.

There's a loud sudden crash, Sark can hear the baby crying.

His protective instincts kick in; he breaks the door down.

From the state of the hallway he can see that something has gone badly awry. Worry escalating in his chest; he hesitantly treads further.

* * *

**A/N: So thanks for the past reviews. I know it seems confusing but I'm trying to tie it up into a nice little package. Its pretty anti-Vaughn so I'd stop now if you're a massive fan. : ) Although it is just _fiction..._**


	6. A Breakdown

**A/N: Thank you for the support of the story. Its very nice to be appreciated and I'm glad that everyone's asking questions, it shows genuine interest and don't worry all your questions will be answered. (Hopefully ; )**

* * *

**A Breakdown**

Vaughn holds baby Julian in his hands, he is tearful now. Sydney lies unconscious on the floor. He can't remember what he's done or understand what he's doing. The baby is clearly frightened and he is torn between feelings of hate and pity for the tiny thing.

After he left the hospital, he tried to think of the child as his own and he almost had it there but when Sydney returned, so did his feelings of betrayal.

How could she do this to him?

Especially with someone like...

"_Sark_"

They stare at each other.

A stalemate.

Sydney slowly awakens.


	7. A Stranger

**A/N: Thank you Suzy87, irionelissa and especially phi4858. Oh and Suzy I'm glad _someone else _likes my dark fics! I'm just not the type of person who can write a fic without a bit of drama in it and this fic has that in _spades._**

* * *

**A Stranger**

Sark quickly looks at Sydney, concern in his eyes. Then his attention returns to Vaughn.

"Get out before I have you arrested" orders Vaughn

Sark isn't intimidated. "I am _not_ leaving without my son".

He means it too.

Vaughn shakes his head, almost hysterical "He's _my _son. Get out!" the baby starts up again

Sydney struggles to her feet and its all Sark can do not to help, but he can't risk further infuriating the unstable Vaughn.

"Please...don't...hurt him" pleads Sydney

Vaughn stares at her as if he has never seen her before.

"Why would I do that?"


	8. A Rejection

**A Rejection**

Sydney outstretches her arms to Vaughn hopefully.

"Vaughn. He needs feeding" she says softly

Sark watches; wound up so tight he can barely breathe.

Vaughn shakes his head and in a calmer voice he says;

"Tell him to leave. Now. Get him out of here and I might not call the CIA"

Sark shakes his head; utterly defiant. "Not without my..."

"_Sark_!" hisses Sydney "Leave us alone" she pleads

The blonde's eyes travel from Vaughn's cool stare to Sydney's tearful gaze. He rests on his son's cherubic face and he inhales, swallows his pride and nods curtly.

"Fine. I'll leave"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. The support for this fic is really nice as it seems people really, really want to know what'll happen next and aren't just saying 'good' etc. Thanks again.**


	9. A Man

**A/N: phi4858 you're a wonderful reviewer, thanks for caring about my characters. I watched the finale of Aliastwo nights agoand in ode to the best spy on television and the best British tv villain in ages I give you a double update.**

* * *

**A Man**

Now Sark is a man that can control his emotions, to the point that one would think he had none. Yet he does, and at that moment he is finding it difficult to rein in the anger he feels. _Even with Vaughn acting like a lunatic she still wants him. _His mind churns out bitter thoughts as he exits. Its not that he doesn't think Sydney could handle herself, ordinarily she could.

But the situation is not ordinary, she has _just _given birth. To _his _son.

He won't forget what Vaughn's done.

That's another thing about Sark; he holds grudges.


	10. A Facade

**A Facade**

Vaughn carefully hands the baby back to Sydney and she hugs him, her breath coming back to her. He studies her bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry I hit you" he says gently

Sydney doesn't reply, her attention on baby Julian. At her silence, he clears his throat.

"Well, this place is a mess. No place for a kid, why don't I clean up?"

He's going to pretend nothing happened.

The night finally takes over the day, she is wracked with guilt.

The old Vaughn is gone and its her fault.

He's perfectly happy to act like nothing has happened.

She can't.

* * *

**A/N: Alias is truly over sob, I will definitely miss it and the cast were wonderful. Here's the second part of the double update and make sure you review both chapters ; )**

**Enjoy.**


	11. A Change

**_A/N: phi4858_ you're still the best. Thank you, I hope you don't get too angry with this plot but angst is what I do best, so in the spirit of fair warning and all; expect a LOT more angst. All these chapters are pre-written, in fact I've finished this. I just have a terrible internet connection...more reviews would be loved but enough about me...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Change**

A month passes.

There's no word from Sark.

Vaughn seems determined to ignore his little 'episode'.

Baby Julian has a slight cold that keeps Sydney up all night with concern.

Their house is not a home. Words roll unsaid under their feet and looks pass between them but are never explored.

To everyone else...they are perfect.

"Dad"

She greets her father at the door, he takes one look at his grandson and then at Sydney

"What happened to you?"

She doesn't like his tone.

However, she is glad for his presence.

Sydney tells him straight.

She needs his help.


	12. A Knight

**A Knight**

Jack Bristow hates seeing his daughter so lost, so confused.

For some time, she tried to avoid the subject. Tried to pretend she was happy.

Jack saw through this fast.

He also had suspicions about the baby's paternity.

It wasn't until she murmured the name _Julian_.

Then he realised the truth.

So there's only one thing for it.

He is going to talk to the real father.

After what Jack has heard about Vaughn, there's no way he'll just leave this alone.

First on his list, Sark.

He'll deal with Vaughn later.

When he does, there'll be hell to pay

* * *

**A/N: I can't _believe _they killed Jack off. Sydney, Jack and Sark are _easily _the best three! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, more would be appreciated but I still love the support.**


	13. A Deal

**A DEAL**

* * *

**A/N:** I've had a lot of personal things going on lately so I've been really busy with that but I'm back now and I'll have a bonus chapter after this one to make up for the time that I've missed. Thanks for the reviews especially the new fans, it's been really sweet to see them.

Enjoy.

* * *

**S**ark isn't surprised that Jack managed to get past security. He isn't surprised to hear Sydney isn't happy or that Jack knows he is baby Julian's father. 

What does surprise him is that Jack wants his help.

Jack then admits that even though he hasn't spoken to Sydney much himself, he's kept his eye on her.

Sark remains silent; he's a bystander in his relationship with Sydney. He won't get involved. It's not his place.

"You're his _father_"

"Sydney doesn't need or want my help"

"What about what your _son_ needs?"

Sark exhales, flexes his fingers.

"I'll try my best"


	14. A Name

**A NAME**

**A/N: **Bonus chapter as promised. I might even throw in another one after this.

* * *

Sydney sits in her garden, balancing her baby on her lap. His hair grows lighter with every day. He's almost ice blonde, his eyes a brilliant blue.

Like his father's.

Vaughn is in the kitchen, making lunch. She can see him from where she's seated. At this distance he seems safe, happy. The fact that they haven't talked about what happened between them has manifested itself in the way Vaughn overreacted when Sydney accidentally called the baby by its _real_ name. Instead of it's new name…Michael.

It's tiring, walking on eggshells all the time.

She knows the answer of course, the solution.

Sark.


	15. A Memory

**A MEMORY**

**A/N:** Here's that extra chapter. More later this week if possible. LOVELY reviews, really sweet and I'd like to point out that this _entire _story is a series of drabbles. The short, tense vibe is the whole reason I'm doing this. However if you would like longer chapters feel free to embellish the story yourself as Melokia once did. Just give credit where it's due ; ).I will be writing another Sarkney story but that is a 'work in progress' so once my other fics are done I'll probably put that up.Thanks for the support.Here is the latest….enjoy.

* * *

"He looks so much like…" Sark trails off, gazing at the baby slumbering in Sydney's arms.

"You?" she ventures

He nods and she allows herself a small smile.

Her eyes travel over the view, their old meeting place; a secluded café by the beach. Her favourite place.

"I should go. Vaughn will worry" she murmurs

"Aren't you even going to hear what I have to say?" he says quietly

"I'm listening"

He explains that he wants to see more of his son. That he doesn't feel she is safe with Vaughn.

Tears form in her eyes, she knows he's right.


	16. A Decision

**A Decision**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey thanks for the kind reviews on some of my other Sarkney but I actually think of all the fanfic I've done, this one is the best, I think it's a pretty decently paced story if I do say so myself! As much as I appreciate the reviews I can't help but cringe slightly when I read some of my 'early work'. Anyway here's the next chapter, another one will follow soon after…

Enjoy.

* * *

She packs quickly, her father has just left with baby Julian, in case Vaughn returns early and reacts the way he did at the child's birth.

She's surprised at her father's willingness to leave her baby in Sark's hands. Jack says that Sark reminds him of himself, he wasn't a perfect father either but he knows that Sark has the potential to be a good father.

"Next, you'll say all you need is love" she had said at the time

He had half smiled "Perhaps"

Sydney is ready; grabbing her bags she leaves a note for Vaughn on their bed.


	17. A Prison

**A Prison**

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Here's that next chapter, I wanted it to follow this one as soon as possible because it had more 'drama'. Anyway as usual;_

_Enjoy….oh and REVIEW_

* * *

"Sydney?"

She nearly jumps out of her skin as she sees Vaughn standing at the front door, blocking her means of escape.

"Vaughn…your mission…you're back early" she stammers

He frowns in bemusement "I just saw Jack's car…what is he doing here? It's nearly midnight"

Her heart thumps as his eyes linger on her two bags of luggage.

"What are the bags for?" his voice has taken on a dangerous note

She looks at him miserably, he doesn't deserve this; he deserves the truth.

"I'm sorry Vaughn. I'm leaving"

He shakes his head, a blank cold expression in his eyes.

"No"


	18. A Nightmare

**A Nightmare**

**a/n: sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

His fist connects with her jaw and she stumbles back, caught off guard. 

"You're going to leave me? For _him_" he spits out his words, hands shaking

Sydney ducks another blow and swings her foot out low on the ground; knocking him down.

"Micheal please, don't do act like this" she sobs and struggles for her suitcases, but he grabs her ankle, yanking her to his level

"He is my son! You will _not_ leave me" he growls

She punches him hard on the jaw hating the cold hard fact that they have been reduced to this; fighting like animals.

* * *

**A/N: You may have to wait a bit for the next post…thanks for the reviews as always and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	19. A Victim

**A/N: Here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sydney stumbles from the front door, leaving Vaughn dazed and beaten, she runs down a moonlit path and then she sees it; at the end of the driveway a sleek black car.

It's Sark.

He steps out calmly as if he doesn't have a care in the world and waits for her. She runs towards him, breathless.

"We have to go. _Now_" she chokes

He nods, he understands, he looks upwards and she follows his gaze.

Vaughn.

He's waving a gun at them.

"I'm not going to let you do this!" he shouts and fires a shot into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm back and better than ever ; p. Thanks for the support, keep reviewing but most importantly keep reading.**


	20. A King

"What happened?" he says gently as she falls into his arms.

No matter what has happened between them, he still cares about her. There's no denying it.

"Vaughn...came back" she shudders and sobs gently Sark glances up suddenly and his eyes meet with Vaughn's. There's a crazed look in Vaughn's eyes. Vaughn mouths something and raises his gun.

He fires.

Sydney gasps in shock as Sark throws her to the side and she crashes to the ground. In what seems like slow motion she watches Sark stumble as the bullet hits him.

She runs for him, he can't die.


	21. A Queen

**A/N: Please read my user page for an explanation of why all this is so late and thanks for the reviews in advance. (Remember to review each chappie!) This one is a double drabble.**

**We're almost at the finish line.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She realises in that instant that her feelings for him go beyond him being the father of her baby. She loves him.Her hand covers his wound, his shirt is already red with blood.

"Sark...please don't..." she cries but she isn't sure what she's asking

Vaughn is suddenly behind her "Is he dead?" he says without a trace of feeling

Sark manages to sneer "You'd have to do better than that Boy Scout"

Sydney helps him up, Vaughn watches in mounting fury.

He doesn't remember what happened.

He just saw red.

"You're not leaving with him!" he roars

Sydney stares at Vaughn "I am! Micheal, I am so sorry that things turned out this way...but I'm not coming back. I want you to leave us alone" she says firmly

Vaughn is defeated.

"But...I love you..." he says and the words rattle around in the dark to no response

He regains his rage and grabs Sydney by the wrist. "You're not getting away with this. I'll call the government! They'll give Micheal Jr to me"

She wrangles out of his grasp. "My son's name is Julian"

Then she lashes out at him hard with her fist and knocks him unconscious.


	22. A Prince

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, I hadn't forgotten about this.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sark** wakes up, trying to recollect whats happened but he cannot, everything is a vague blur.

"You're awake"

He stares at his surroundings, trying to gather his bearings, he's in a beautiful room, in a large four poster bed, he can just make out a stunning ocean view through some Spanish windows

"Sydney?" he says trying to sit up, only to feel a sharp shot of pain shooting through him, he sinks back into the soft pillows

She's by his side in an instant "You shouldn't try and move too much, you've been on a lot of medication"

"Is that why I don't understand any of this?" he asks with a faint wry smirk

She smiles sweetly at him, a blush of relief creeping up in her cheeks "We're in South Africa. My father secured everything. They won't find us here"

He doesn't have to ask to know who she means by 'they'. Another worry crosses his mind "And the baby?"

Her smile widens "He's in another room, sleeping"

Sark gazes at her, her dark brown eyes stare back searchingly. There's only one more thing on his mind.

"There's something I always wanted to tell you", again he tries to sit up, but the pain is too much

Sydney grabs his hand and crouches down by the bed, she shushes him and he tries to relax again "Whatever it is, it can wait"

Sark shakes his head "This can't"

She surprises him with a gentle kiss and a half smile "I know"

He stares at her and he understands, he knows now what she feels once and for all "This is it then? Can we really do this?"

"We can try" she says optimistically and kisses him again "Get some rest, I'm going to check on our son"

He watches her go, feeling sleep come over him.

The morning comes and again Sydney is at his bedside, this time with a grizzly baby Julian in her arms, she looks at Sark as he awakens with the kind of smile he knows he'd never want to stop seeing.

"I think he wants you"

Sark stares at her and she's surprised but he seems nervous, she stands up and comes over to him lowering the baby towards him.

"Don't be scared"

He holds out his arms and then a second later, he's holding the child in his arms, Sydney sits down on the bed and watches him, realising what she denied him for so long.

This is Julian's father, Micheal never was and he never could be.

With Sark, baby Julian is suddenly calm, he is the spitting image of his father.

"He has my eyes" says Sark

Sydney kisses them both on the forehead "I'm sorry"

Sark shakes his head "You don't ever have to be"

This is the first day of the beginning of their lives, the one they've always wanted deep in their hearts and neither is afraid of it anymore.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: A fluffy outcome perhaps but I figured I've written SO MUCH angst with these two that they might as well have one happy ending with baby Julian.**

**Thank you to everyone especially those that consistently reviewed each new chapter and were excited about the outcome, I hope I handled some the subject matter well and I have plenty of other stories if you're interested ; ).**

**Thanks.**


End file.
